


Sounds like a pretentious shit movie

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Even's POV, Everything is soft, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Even couldn’t stop smiling. It felt as if his heart had expanded ten times its size and right now, those moments with Isak, they actually felt like he was in a movie. One of those artsy, indie types of productions. Where everything feels hazy and blurry, grainy shots with laughter echoing. A feeling of nostalgia that makes him feel warm and cosy all over.the au that has a little bit of cuddling, a lot of laughing and happiness a hint of nose nuzzles and is just overall soft





	Sounds like a pretentious shit movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starslag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starslag/gifts).



> Surprise, Shola. I'm your Secret Admirer ❤︎
> 
> I was so excited when I found out I would be making a gift for you. You had soft things and fluff on your wishlist so after going through a million ideas and the worst kind of writer's block, I finally managed to come up with something that you will hopefully love. Absolutely no angst, just like you like it and Even and Isak being soft and cute and happy.
> 
> I'm so happy we're friends and I hope we get the chance to meet in real life at some point. I love you, Shola ❤︎
> 
> I also made a little playlist which you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/21mu7pyuoptesievy2uamtj5i/playlist/3AgOlzijLAHedOntRd53cN?si=60ECTrlEQjSH9tVi3HcVvA)

 

Even couldn’t stop smiling. It felt as if his heart had expanded ten times its size and right now, those moments with Isak, they actually felt like he was in a movie. One of those artsy, indie types of productions. Where everything feels hazy and blurry, grainy shots with laughter echoing. A feeling of nostalgia that makes him feel warm and cosy all over. 

Soft October light filtered in through the large window in his room, giving everything a washed out, almost dreamlike glow. The pastel hues seemed muted, _forgiving_. And Even thought that, yeah, this might feel like a dream, like a movie, but he was allowed to make it his reality.

“Ebox, give me the beat!”

Even started beatboxing as best as he could, watching Isak as he got ready to rap to the beat (he had asked Even if he had heard about his rapping skills, and Even had immediately said yes without thinking about how he only knew about that because he had done some serious Instagram stalking, oh well…). 

More laughter; warmth spreading through Even’s bones and he wished he could stay in this moment with Isak, never have the harsh colours of reality come back and just live in this pastel world that almost made it seem like he wasn’t fucked up. 

“Come on! Focus!” Isak demanded, smile huge and eyes shining bright. Even could easily get lost in them if he wasn’t more careful. (Then again, he was known for being reckless.)

“Sorry, sorry,” Even chuckled, reaching out to grab the beer bottle next to him so he didn’t reach out for Isak instead. It seemed unfathomable that after only knowing the boy for such a short amount of time, Even’s infatuation had quickly turned into so much more. There really was no turning back now.

“Maybe you’re just not worth hearing my skills,” Isak teased; it meant so much that he was now way more relaxed around Even than he had been a couple hours earlier when they had run into each other on the tram.

Even put his hand over his heart, mouth open in mock-offence. “You wound me, Isak! After everything I’ve done for you!” He exclaimed dramatically, but couldn’t help when laughter bubbled over.

Isak giggled — it was the best sound in the world. Even wanted to catch it in a jar so he could open it and listen to it in his darkest moments. “Everything you’ve done for me?” He shot the plate with the half-eaten cheese toasties a pointed look, “All you did was deceive me into thinking you could cook!”

Even glanced at Isak, momentarily getting lost in his eyes and forgetting his train of thought. Isak didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he returned the gaze just as steadfastly. Even’s heart started pounding like crazy in his chest. He wanted to take his chances, scooting a little closer to Isak, whose eyes widened immediately. Even hesitated; maybe he’d read the signs wrong and Isak didn’t want the same that he did. “But I introduced you to Nas!” He reminded him huskily.

Isak’s breath hitched, eyes darting down toEven’s lips before he looked at his eyes again. So maybe he had read the signs right. Even expected a snarky comeback but Isak’s reply was weak, voice barely above a whisper, “I told you I knew his songs. I just didn’t know it was Nas!”

Even smiled, tilting his head a little. Just a little closer…

There was noise coming from the front door suddenly, some key rattling and then an array of different voices spilled into the flat, making Isak and Even shoot apart as if they had been burned.

Even’s eyes widened and he groaned, “ _Fuck_!” Over were those moments of peace and love and warmth as everything was bathed in violent colours again, too bright and blinding. It almost hurt. “What time is it?”

Isak just looked confused and before he could answer, a woman’s voice called from the hallway, “Even? Are you home? Look who we brought back!”

Even brushed a hand over his face, cursing his luck. “Hi!” He replied. His voice was too loud, shattering any leftover illusion. “We’re in my room!”

“We?” A male voice asked, before its owner appeared in the doorway as Even and Isak scrambled to their feet. The man was tall and had a friendly face, glasses perched on his nose. He smiled when he said, “Oh, hi. Who are you?”

“Pappa, that’s Isak… a friend from school,” Even waved his hands between them awkwardly.

Isak still seemed dumbfounded but took the offered hand and mumbled, “Hi, uh. Nice to meet you, sir.”

“I’m Christian. So nice to see that Even’s making friends at his new school!”

Just then two gorgeous women joined them. The one who must be Even’s mother was relatively short with beautiful blonde hair that Even had clearly inherited and the other one was only a little shorter than Isak, her dark hair a stark contrast to that of the rest of the family. “Hello, dear!” Unceremoniously, Even’s mother wrapped her arms around a stunned Isak who couldn’t do anything else but pat her back awkwardly. Even was too busy being hugged by the dark-haired woman to come to the rescue. When she let go of him eventually, she introduced herself, “I’m Even’s mamma. Lara.”

“Isak,” He supplied, from the looks of it feeling a little overwhelmed.

Even pushed his sister off him with a laugh and a roll of the eyes. “Isak, meet my older sister Hedda.”

Isak couldn’t help but blush when she leaned over to him and kissed him on both cheeks. As an explanation, Even said, “She spent the last two years in Paris, excuse her antics.”

“You’re staying for dinner, aren’t you, dear?” Lara asked kindly, looking at Isak expectantly.

He fidgeted nervously, looking at the ground. “Oh, uhm. I don’t know— I don’t want to impose or…” He stuttered.

A whole lot of emotions crashed down on Even then and he shot his family a piercing look that made them retreat. He turned to Isak, lifting Isak’s chin gently so he had to look at him. “Will you stay?” He implored, “ _Please_?”

Isak’s cheeks were flushed and he tried to look away from Even. “I don’t think…” He trailed off insecurely.

Even, who still had his hand against Isak’s chin, now fluttered his fingers gently against Isak’s cheek. “Please?” He repeated, “I want you here… and my family doesn’t mind.”

Isak’s gaze was dazed but after a moment, he nodded slowly. “Okay,” He breathed.

Even broke into a smile. “Okay,” He grinned. He dropped his hand but couldn’t stop himself from slipping it into Isak’s hand as he pulled the younger boy toward the kitchen. Isak gasped and Even could feel him shaking. He shot Isak a reassuring smile over his shoulder but dropped his hand just before they joined the others who unpacked groceries.

It was a tight fit with five people in the relatively small kitchen but they made it work. Lara divided tasks so Isak ended up with a cutting board pressed into his chest and he sat down in the chair against the wall while Even sat down next to him with a head of lettuce in his hands. “Sorry I conned you into hard work on a Friday night,” Even smirked, doing his trademark eyebrow raise.

Isak huffed a laugh, “I’m insulted.”

“Just remember everything I’ve done for you,” Even repeated his line from earlier. (And maybe everything was slipping back into pastel hues as his family so easily accepted Isak without even trying to make it awkward by asking questions about their relationship to each other.)

Isak shoved him playfully, starting to chop peppers.

“So how is Even doing in school?” Christian wanted to know, grinning when Even groaned, “He never likes to talk about it much.”

“Oh,” Isak was wide-eyed and blushing (Even might or might not be creepily staring), “I don’t know? We haven’t actually known each other for that long and uh, I’m in my second year actually, so we don’t share any classes.”

“Though Isak could probably do third year biology,” Even chimed in, remembering a conversation they had had earlier, “He’s a _master_ of biology, always gets sixes.”

Isak grimaced embarrassed, mumbling, “Stop it!”

But Even felt like he had to let his parents and sister know how smart Isak was. Lara smiled brightly, “Really? That’s really impressive, Isak! Is that something you’d like to do in the future, then?” 

Hedda piped up, “Oh shush it, mamma. His second year only just started, give him a break. He doesn’t have to think about that for a little longer!” 

Even noticed how Isak breathed a sigh of relief at not having to answer that. He knocked his knee into Isak’s as a way of apologising for having brought the conversation in that direction. Isak shot him a quick smile.

“How did you meet then if you’re not in the same year?” Even’s mother asked nosily.

The truthful answer here would be that Even had been pretty desperate and would have gone to any lengths to talk to Isak but saying that would probably be a bit much at this point.

“We met in Kosegruppa,” Isak replied before Even could.

Three pairs of eyebrows shot up in surprise and Isak burst into laughter. “Jesus Christ, you really are one family, aren’t you?” He whispered to Even.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Even grinned, raising his eyebrows as well. But there was something uncomfortable settling in his stomach which substantiated when his father spoke next.

“Huh, Kosegruppa? I didn’t realise you’d try anything again to do with the revue group after—“

Even cut in, “Vilde, the group leader, was really persuasive. So…” The looks everyone gave him made him incredibly uncomfortable. But he couldn’t very well explain that he had joined Kosegruppa just to get to know Isak or have Isak know what exactly had happened that he had transferred to Nissen from Bakka.

“Vilde,” Isak chuckled, just like the first time that they had talked.

Even reached over to steal some of the cut bell peppers from Isak, earning him an indignant, “Hey!”

“What ‘hey?’” Even teased good-naturedly, happy they could move on quickly from the uncomfortable topic from before.

“You can’t do that!” Isak insisted, fingers wrapping around Even’s wrists when he tried to eat some more.

Even revelled in the feeling of Isak’s touch. He raised his eyebrows at Isak again, “Yes, I can!”

“Nei! I won’t allow it! That’s not fair!” Isak seemed very serious and only the twinkling in his pretty, green eyes betrayed him.

Even laughed, trying to wriggle free from the grasp. “Not fair? What are you talking about? Do you think there are any rules here?”

“ _Ja_! You can’t steal! We won’t have anything left for dinner!” Isak couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst into laughter, dropping Even’s wrists.

Even snickered when he snagged another piece of the bell peppers before he raised his hands in surrender. He caught Hedda’s fond expression and shrugged his shoulders subtly. (No one had to know that he had momentarily forgotten that he and Isak weren’t alone.)

 

All through making dinner and the meal itself, everyone engaged Isak in conversation, asking questions about his life that weren’t too intruding but showed that they were genuinely interested anyway and in turn, Isak wanted to know everything about Hedda’s life in Paris, which made her beam with fondness. Even was almost a little jealous having to battle for Isak’s attention — even though they bantered a lot in between, their gazes automatically meeting over and over again.

When Isak stood from the table after they were done eating and made attempts to clear the dirty plates, Lara waved her hand dismissively. “No trouble, dear. I’ll handle it,” She assured him.

Isak smiled and nodded. He seemed much more comfortable now, but he was still hesitant when he announced, “Well, uh. I should probably go then… thank you so much for dinner!”

Even bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide his disappointment. They had spent the past six hours or something together and he still didn’t have enough. But he figured that was it now.

“You can stay if you like! It’s pretty late anyway… you probably shouldn’t be out on your own at this time. Even surely doesn’t mind if you take his sofa for the night,” Lara immediately replied, and Even could _kiss_ his mother right now.

When unsure eyes settled on Even, he nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely no problem. Stay, Isak. We can have a movie night!”

“Oh, uhm,” Isak wrung his hands, “Okay? If it’s really okay…”

“Definitely!” Both Lara and Even exclaimed excitedly and Hedda showed a shit-eating grin. It was quite embarrassing really.

But Isak seemed so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t notice. (Or he didn’t care, a small hopeful part of Even’s brain supplied.)

So they went back to Even’s room and Even looked for some sweatpants they could change into. “What do you want to do? We can just listen to music, or watch a movie… whatever you want,” Even suggested. It felt a little anticlimactic that they were back to the initial shyness.

“We can watch a movie,” Isak agreed, his voice small and quiet.

Even shot him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Then he proceeded to get out of his jeans, pointedly turning his back to Isak because he thought it would probably make the younger boy even more uncomfortable if he got undressed while making eye contact.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Isak eventually plugged up the courage to ask, “I mean your sister just came back, don’t you want to spend time with her?”

Even pulled the sweatpants over his bum and turned around. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, “Hedda will be here for a while. _Really_ , it’s fine that you’re here. Unless you don’t want to be…”

Isak still pressed the borrowed sweatpants to his chest, gnawing on his bottom lip but at that he shook his head quickly. “No, that’s not it!” Isak assured him.

“Okay,” Even grinned happily, looking around for his laptop. When he found it, he went through the movies he had on there, wondering if Isak could deal with the genius that was Baz Luhrmann. He pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, the cursor hovering over the romantic movie. “Have you seen _Romeo + Juliet_ with Leonardo DiCaprio yet?” He asked casually, pretty sure Isak hadn’t.

When Even turned around to shoot Isak a questioning glance, he found that the other boy was in sweatpants now, his eyes wide when he admitted, “I have actually. Uhm— but. I don’t mind watching it again?”

Even’s heart soared. If Isak knew what the movie was about and he still agreed to watch it, he couldn’t really mind the romantic atmosphere that would probably come up. “Sure, then let’s watch that,” He said as nonchalantly as possible. He moved his laptop to his loft bed, crawling up the ladder. When Even noticed Isak hesitating, he asked, “This isn’t weird, right? Just, my bed is much more comfortable than the sofa but if you want to watch it on the sofa we can do that!”

Isak took a deep, shuddering breath and shook his head before climbing up as well.

They got comfortable against the wall and then started the movie. (Even basically talked through all of it, explaining why Baz Luhrmann had chosen certain camera angles and colours, and Isak listened in awe.)

The end credits rolled and Even pretended he hadn’t noticed the small tear Isak had wiped away, instead he yawned exaggeratedly, “We should probably get some sleep.”

Isak nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty tired. I just need a blanket or something…” He was about to scramble out of bed and down the ladder but Even stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Even wide-eyed and surprised.

“Uhm, we can— share? The bed? I told you before, the sofa isn’t really comfortable. I don’t mind if you don’t?” Even was pretty sure it was the most obvious attempt to keep Isak in his bed.

But surprisingly, Isak shrugged and his voice sounded only a little unnaturally high when he mumbled, “Okay. That’s chill.”

“Chill,” Even smiled before crawling over Isak to put his laptop on his desk. When he was back in bed, Isak was wriggling around nervously. He looked at him with raised eyebrows, “Are you okay?”

Isak blushed when he declared shyly, “I usually don’t sleep in so many layers…”

Even was completely casual when he replied, “Then don’t.” And then went on to wiggle out of his own sweatpants and shed his hoodie and t-shirt.

Isak’s gaze was glued to Even’s exposed chest and Even smirked when he saw the other boy gulp. Then Isak got out of his sweatpants as well but he kept on his t-shirt.

“You’re all set?” Even made sure, “I’ll turn off the light.”

Isak lay down and Even followed suit once the room was plunged into darkness, the moon doing little to make the room brighter. Even spread the duvet over them and felt Isak lying there completely frozen. He tried to hide it but Even could hear how erratic his breathing was. He was tempted to reach out and squeeze Isak’s hand comfortingly (and then never let go) but he figured that would have the opposite effect so he tried for some light smalltalk instead. “It was really nice and fun that you stayed for dinner, Isak.”

Isak inhaled deeply before replying, “It was really nice of you to invite me to stay. Your family is really cool.” 

He still radiated tension and Even didn’t quite know how to make it better. “Isak?” He whispered helplessly, for lack of anything better to say.

Isak shuddered, and Even could feel him moving around restlessly. “Yeah. Just— sorry, give me…” He trailed off, probably didn’t know where he was going with that anyway.

The same kind of tightness started to grip at Even now, and he hated all of it. This was supposed to bring them closer, not make them awkward around each other. Sure, maybe this was all going a little fast with them having spent only one proper day together and now already sharing a bed but Even just… he wanted so much with Isak.

“I’m really nervous,” Isak whispered into the dark, and Even could tell how much courage it had taken to say that out loud.

He turned to his side to have a better look at Isak even though he could barely make out any shapes in the darkness. Even’s heart stopped beating for a moment when he realised that Isak was already facing him, so they were incredibly closenow. _Noses almost touching_ close. “I can tell,” Even whispered back, hands shaking when he put one against Isak’s neck, “Your pulse is racing.”

Isak’s breath caught in his throat and Even felt him nod.

And then Isak suddenly darted forward and pressed their lips together. Even made a surprised noise but immediately kissed back, fingers sliding into Isak’s curls. They kissed like that for a bit, chaste and both of them holding back but it was the sweetest feeling and all of Even’s senses were tingling. When he pulled away eventually, Isak gasped as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Even’s hand moved from the back of Isak’s neck to his cheek and he felt how hot it was. “Are you blushing right now?” He couldn’t help but tease.

Isak swatted his hand away, groaning, “Shut up!” Right after, he searched for Even’s hand again in the dark and laced their fingers.

Even laughed quietly. “I really wish I could see you right now,” He murmured, nudging Isak gently so he fell on his back and Even now lay half on top of him. He nuzzled their noses together.

He could imagine Isak’s eye roll when he huffed, “I’m really glad you can’t.”

“This is not how I imagined our first kiss to be,” Even pouted before catching Isak’s lips with his again.

Isak lifted his hands, burying one in Even’s hair and the other brushing against his side. Even deepened the kiss and it turned more heated, open-mouthed. He panted heavily when Isak’s lips slid to his neck and he sucked first carefully, then more insistently on his pulse point when he noticed Even’s reaction. Even snuck his hands under Isak’s t-shirt, exploring the smooth skin. He was inclined to revise his former statement of wanting to see Isak right now, it felt so much more intense to let his other senses take over. Even brought their lips back together, tasting Isak. Fingertips pressing into Isak’s hips, feeling him. Drawing little gasps and moans out of him, hearing him. _God_ , this was perfect.

“ _Faen_ , I can’t breathe,” Isak puffed when he pulled away, carding his fingers through Even’s hair.

Even smiled against his skin, kissing along his jawline and then his neck. “You know, that’s not helping, Even,” He scolded, but his body curved into Even’s, not wanting him to stop.

“Now that I started, I don’t think I will be able to stop kissing you ever again,” Even mumbled, nipping at Isak’s collarbones teasingly.

Isak laughed quietly, happily. “You don’t have to stop,” He promised.

Even couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He had craved Isak’s attention for so long and it had only taken one pastel-coloured afternoon to make it happen. He’d do everything in his power to keep this beautiful boy in his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Let me know in the comments or feel free to scream at me at julian-dahl on tumblr ❤︎


End file.
